Reunion
by Jiminibabo
Summary: Jimin tidak menyesal ikut acara reuni sekolah menengahnya, yang ia sesali kenapa harus bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui. YoonMin. YoongixJimin. Slight HopeMin
1. Chapter 1

**[Reunion]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama

 **[!] Typo(s), OOC, BL**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seokjin hyung, Jim. Datang ke acara reuni sabtu ini ya? akan ku pastikan kau akan senang karena bertemu teman-teman lama kita. Bagaimana?" Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa apartemennya dengan tatapan memohon. Sedangkan yang di tatap masih sibuk membolak balik halaman komik yang sebenarnya ia sudah selesai membacanya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Seokjin hyung bilang dia tidak akan membiarkan aku bertemu Jungkook jika aku tidak bisa mengajakmu. Kau tau kan Jungkook itu sepupu kesayangannya? Bagaimana hidupku akan berjalan baik jika aku tidak bisa bertemu kelinci menggemaskan itu" Jimin melempar komiknya ke arah Taehyung dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Idiot itu mulai bertingkah menjijikkan jika menyangkut kelinci kesayangannya –Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku malas, Kim. Kau tau alasannya" Taehyung berdecak kesal. Temannya satu ini memang susah sekali dibujuk jika menyangkut bertemu teman lama. Ini sudah kesekian kali pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tidak ikut ke acara reuni sekolah menengahnya. Padahal itu adalah acara wajib setiap akhir tahun. Dan Taehyung sudah lelah diceramahi oleh senior bernama Kim Seokjin yang merangkap sebagai sepupu overprotective Jungkook-nya karena tidak bisa membawa Jimin ke acara reuni padahal kehadirannya selalu ditunggu.

Tapi, Taehyung tidak menyerah. Ia sudah berjanji didepan Tuhan dan didepan Seokjin akan membawa Jimin meski itu _dead or alive_.

"Oke, aku akan membuat penawaran" Kata Taehyung yang akhirnya menarik atensi Jimin dari komiknya. "Kau boleh meminjam xbox-ku"

Jimin menyeringai,"Wow.. penawaran yang berani"

Lalu ia tertawa pelan. Jimin benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikorbankan Taehyung agar dia mau datang. Xbox itu hasil jerih payahnya menabung sejak semester pertama ia masuk diperguruan tinggi – 1 tahun lalu—, hingga awal tahun ini ia bisa membelinya. Banyak yang Taehyung korbankan. Termasuk hanya mengajak Jungkook kencan sebulan sekali.

Jimin berpindah posisi dan duduk menghadap Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai. "Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu"

"Sebulan"

Taehyung menangis dalam hati. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Demi Jungkooknya. Demi restu Seokjin. Dan demi Park Jimin

"Call. Sebulan" kata Taehyung lesu.

Jimin bertepuk tangan senang, kemudian berlari menuju kamar pemuda Kim, mengambil xboxnya, lalu keluar apartemen temannya sambil berteriak, "Aku tidak janji akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu! Ketemu hari sabtu, ya!" Dan Park Jimin langsung masuk ke apartemennya yang tepat disebelah apartemen Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Sudah hari sabtu dan Jimin masih sibuk di kampus dengan segala macam buku tentang Ekonometrika yang benar-benar memusingkan. Ponselnya sejak tadi menampilkan _incoming call_ dari Taehyung, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Ekonometrika lebih penting dari si Kim itu, pikirnya.

Tapi, pemuda Kim –lagi-lagi— tidak menyerah. Panggilannya tidak dijawab, ia beralih keserangan selanjutnya. Bom pesan yang membuat konsentrasi Jimin pecah dan akhirnya mengalihakan perhatian pada ponselnya. Dan kebanyakan isinya adalah Taehyung yang mengingatkan tentang reuni sekolah menengahnya.

Jimin menghela nafas, kemudian segera menghubungi Taehyung dan menghentikan segala gangguannya jika ingin Jimin datang.

" _YA!"_

Taehyung sialan.

" _Kau dimana?! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?! Kenapa mengabaikan pesanku?!"_

"Berhenti berteriak, kau pikir aku tuli. Aku dikampus, Heo- _ssaem_ memberikan tugas kemarin, aku sedang buru-buru mengerjakannya dan—"

" _Oke-oke, jangan lupa reuni. Di café Seokjin hyung. Jam 7 malam. Awas sampai lupa. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu hehe untuk memastikan"_

Jika bertemu Taehyung nanti, ingatkan Jimin untuk memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball milik Jungkook.

"Demi Tuhan, KIM TAEHYUNG INI MASIH JAM 11!"

.

.

Dan pemuda Kim hanya terkekeh diseberang panggilan.

Jimin keluar dari kampus tepat pukul 7 malam. Inginnya langsung ke apartemen, mandi dan tidur. Tapi, mengingat Taehyung yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan mengingat perjuangannya, jadi pemuda Park memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar saja ke acara reuni, kemudian pulang.

Yang penting menampakkan diri.

Terutama didepan Kim Taehyung

Jimin mengetikkan pesan pada Taehyung yang mengatakan ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju café Seokjin, sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan ia akan bertemu siapa saja disana. Taehyung bilang reuni ini hanya orang-orang dalam 'lingkar Seokjin' yang datang. Seokjin itu diva disekolahnya dulu dan punya banyak teman dari beberapa angkatan terutama angakatan dua tahun dibawahnya. Jimin tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia bisa masuk dalam list orang-orang terdekat Seokijn, tapi yang Jimin ingat saat itu Taehyung sedang berjuang untuk mendekati Jungkook. Mau tak mau Jimin yang notabene adalah teman seperjuangan Kim Taehyung dari lahir sampai sekarang harus mengenal Jungkook juga. Karena dari mengenal Jungkook, ia harus membantu Taehyung untuk mendapatkan hati sepupu overprotective kelincinya –Kim Seokjin dan berakhir dengan berteman akrab dengannya.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan hati Jungkook juga Seokjin. Lalu ia mulai mengenal teman-teman Seokjin lainnya. Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang umumnya dilakukan oleh anak-anak sekolah menengah bersama-sama. Mulai makan siang bersama. Hangout bersama. Ke toilet bersama. Bahkan bolos bersama. Jimin tertawa jika mengingatnya. Tapi, senyumnya memudar ketika ia ingat bahwa di dalam 'lingkar Seokjin' itu ada orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui. Namanya—

"Oh! Park Jimin!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri didepan café milik Seokjin.

Jimin bergumam lirih, "Hoseok hyung.."

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum, menghampiri Jimin, kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat di akhir tahun yang dingin seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu"

.

.

"Jimin-ah~ akhirnya kau datang— wah kau bersama Hoseok hyung ternyata" Belum juga Jimin bernapas dengan normal sejak Hoseok memberinya pelukan dadakan, sekarang Taehyung menyeringai dengan tampang tanpa dosanya. Ia tidak siap dengan segala godaan yang akan Taehyung lontarkan padanya nanti.

"Kami bertemu didepan tadi" ucap Hoseok sembari mengacak rambut Jimin dan tertawa pelan. Lalu pemuda yang satu angkatan dengan Seokjin itu segera bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya. Sedangkan Jimin masih diam tanpa melakukan apapun, hingga Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Sebegitu senangnya ya kau bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung? Harusnya kau ikut dari dulu, Hoseok hyung tidak pernah absen"

Pandangan Jimin belum lepas dari Hoseok. Di tengah kerumunan itu Hoseok terlihat paling menonjol. Dengan jaket denim, topi hitamnya dan senyum secerah mataharinya. Yang benar-benar Jimin rindukan. Saat Hoseok bilang ia merindukannya, ingin sekali Jimin menjawab jika pemuda itu juga merindukannya. Sangat. Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Dari kejauhan Seokjin menghampiri Jimin. Ia melihat Jimin hanya diam dan mengerling pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung menunjuk Hoseok dengan dagunya. Seokjin mengerti kemudian merangkul Jimin, dan membuat fokus Jimin pada Hoseok teralihkan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, bocah kecil! Harus berapa ancaman yang harus aku berikan pada Taehyung supaya dia bisa membawamu kemari" Seokjin pura-pura akan memukul kepalanya tapi Jimin malah terkekeh dan berkata, "Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Mana Jungkook? Ayo berkumpul dengan yang lain"

Seokjin dan Taehyung tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Jimin dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain, Seokjin melirik ke meja di pojok café dimana dua pemuda –yang satu berambut ungu dan yang satu berambut hitam— duduk disana. Kemudian Seokjin memberi anggukan samar pada pemuda berambut ungu yang ditanggapi acungan jempol olehnya.

"Jadi, dia sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut ungu.

"Sepertinya akan sulit" gumamnya.

 **!**

Cerita baru. Niatnya ga pengen yang berat-berat tapi kenapa gini..

Kalo nulis suka oleng hehe :p

Ngepost ini pun butuh keberanian :' masih ga pede sama gaya nulisnya apalagi ceritanya, pendek lagi wkwk

/lempar diri

Thanks buat siapapun yang udah baca, yang siders atau yang komen :) tapi diusahakan komen ya

komen kalian mempengaruhi lanjut engganya cerita /plak

 _-Jiminibabo_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Reunion]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama

 **[!] Typo(s), OOC, BL**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Park Jimin bukan tipe orang yang suka mabuk. Ia tidak membenci alkohol, hanya saja jika melihat orang-orang disekitarnya yang mulai gila seperti ini ia juga risih. Bahkan Taehyung sudah tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Apakah tiap tahun juga seperti ini? Pesta alkohol? Cih, jika memang benar maka Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi ikut acara reuni seperti ini.

Membuang waktu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal" Jimin baru saja ingin meneguk bir pertama dan terakhirnya sejak tadi, tapi Hoseok tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya. Dengan segala pesonanya yang selalu Jimin kagumi sejak dulu.

"err— tidak juga sih, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau acaranya seperti ini, jadi.. yah.. hanya kaget mungkin? hehe" Hoseok tertawa pelan. Mengajak Jimin bersulang dan Jimin menanggapinya dengan canggung. Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Pemuda Park sejak tadi hanya menatap gelas kosong ditangannya. Sedangkan Jung Hoseok dengan kurang ajarnya terus menatapi Jimin. Tidak tahukah jantung Jimin sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari tadi. Kalau saja mereka masih SMA, pasti Hoseok tidak akan menatapi Jimin seperti itu dan Jimin pun berusaha mati-matian untuk menolaknya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Jim. Tetap menggemaskan" Seketika wajah Jimin menjadi merah sampai telinga. Ia tidak bisa meng- _handle_ gombalan maut Jung Hoseok sejak dulu, jadi Jimin hanya tertawa seraya melayangkan protes, "Ah.. hyung! Jangan menggodaku"

Setelahnya Hoseok kembali diam, tapi kemudian tatapanya mendadak serius. Ia menatap Jimin dalam, tepat di matanya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Hoseok tak kunjung berbicara. Membuat Jimin jadi gugup sendiri.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari gelas kosong ditangannya pada Hoseok. Terlihat gurat kesal di wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"Oke, maaf. Tapi, kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu" Hoseok berhenti bicara dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya,

"Dia tidak berubah dan tidak akan pernah"

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk dipojok kafe itu sejak tadi tidak berhenti mematai Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin yang duduk berduaan. Hatinya panas. Ingin menghampiri mereka berdua tapi pemuda berambut ungu didepannya terus menahannya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu, Kim Nam-Joon. Aku yakin Jung Hoseok sudah meracuni pikiran Jimin lagi" Pemuda berambut ungu itu menghela nafas, menghadapi Min Yoongi memang harus ekstra sabar.

''Berhenti bertindak semaumu. Kau tidak mau kan masalahmu makin berantakan hanya karena kau yang tiba-tiba panas melihat mereka padahal kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya" Pernyataan menusuk dari Namjoon seketika membuat Yoongi kembali terdiam. Namjoon benar. Kadang Yoongi memang melupakan statusnya yang sudah bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka berdua. Terutama Park Jimin.

Karena pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanpa menoleh Namjoon, Yoongi hanya berlalu menjawab, "Toilet"

Kadang Yoongi tidak mengerti dirinya. Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun dan ia masih belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Jimin.

Karena ia masih terlalu mencintai Jimin ketika hal itu terjadi.

Yoongi masuk kedalam toilet dan mencuci wajahnya. Dilihat dari pantulan cermin, wajahnya kusut, kantung matanya terlihat besar dan membuat matanya yang sejak awal minimalis menjadi semakin tidak terlihat. Efek tidak tidur semalam karena terlalu senang bahwa ia akan melihat Jimin. Bukan bertemu, hanya melihat. Itu saja sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati. Ah.. dia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Hmm. Sudah kubilang aku ditoilet. Kau mabuk, Kim Taehyung. Sudah matikan telfonnya!" Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya setelah melihat dari cermin siapa pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam toilet dengan wajah bersungut kesal.

Itu Jimin.

Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celana, kemudian mendongak. Matanya bertemu dengan Yoongi lewat pantulan cermin. Jelas sekali jika Jimin terkejut. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah. Sedangkan Yoongi pun masih diam, hanya terdengar suara air yang menetes pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin tersenyum dan berkata, "Hai, hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu"

Yoongi? Shock tentu saja. Ia tidak berpikir kalau ia bertemu dengan Jimin, pemuda itu akan berbicara padanya. Ia hanya tidak mau berharap lebih. Sakit.

"Hyung?" kata Jimin lagi. Karena sedari tadi Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya. Membuat Jimin takut. Kau tahu, Yoongi itu punya predikat sebagai _Ice Prince_. Jarang sekali berekspresi. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum mengenal Jimin.

"Kau.. sepertinya masih marah padaku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, hyung" Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Kemudian berbalik pergi. Merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa malah menyapanya ketika pikirannya selalu bilang kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Ya, Min Yoongi.

Pemuda itu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemui Jimin. Pemuda itu yang menjadi alasan utama Jimin tidak pernah mau diajak reuni oleh Taehyung, padahal ia juga merindukan teman-temannya. Dan pemuda itu juga yang membuat Jimin jadi membencinya.

Bukan.

Hanya.. kecewa mungkin?

Entahlah. Yang pasti Jimin selalu berpikir bahwa ia membencinya. Tapi, kenapa saat bertemu dengannya Jimin malah bersikap tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka? Hati dan pikiran memang tidak pernah sejalan.

Jimin sudah melangkah menjauhi toilet dan memastikan Yoongi tidak menyusulnya. Ia mencari-cari Taehyung. Ia ingin pulang. Ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Dan hatinya.

Taehyung terlihat di sofa panjang di sudut café, dengan botol minuman di tangan kirinya dan Jungkook yang kewalahan menanggapi kekasih bodohnya yang sedang mabuk itu. Jimin menghampirinya dan menatap Taehyung datar. "Oh, Jimin hyung! Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kalau dia sadar nanti, bilang padanya aku pulang"

"Sendiri?" Jimin mengangguk. Jungkook melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan dia khawatir jika Jimin pulang sendiri.

"Aku laki-laki, Kook" ucap Jimin seakan tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan. "Tapi, hyung.."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat Seokjin hyung, nanti bilang padanya juga ya kalau aku pulang" Jimin sudah siap beranjak pergi, tapi Jungkook menahannya. "Ku panggilkan Yoon—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu" Itu Hoseok. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disebelah Jimin. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?" sambung Hoseok. Jimin berkedip cepat. Ia akan diantar Hoseok hyung. Kesempatan, hehe. Dulu saat masih sekolah menengah Hoseok sering mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi Jimin terpaksa menolak. Tapi sekarang, Jimin ingin diantarkan Hoseok. Tidak ingat umur? Jimin tidak peduli.

"Ku anggap diammu adalah persetujuan. Ayo" Dan Hoseok sudah semena-mena menariknya pergi setelah berpamitan pada Jungkook.

Sejenak Jimin jadi melupakan pertemuannya dengan Yoongi di toilet.

.

.

oke ini lama. dan nggatau ini apaa :(

Diikutin aja ya ini nanti jadinya apa dan gimana wkwk tapi dimohon bersabar

maafkan kengaretan yang terlalu ini

berusaha ngelanjutin cerita ditengah setumpuk laporan biar ga mabok laporan ehehe kenapa jadi curhat

Thanks buat siapapun yang udah baca, yang udah komen, yang udah siders~ ketemu di next chapter

 _-Jiminibabo_


End file.
